


Naughty Nights

by fightableomo



Series: Little Witcher [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Consensual, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: A continuation of the idea of little Geralt. No previous knowledge is required. But, our little witcher decides to be naughty to garner some attentionThis is a non-sexual kink fic, including ageplay and spanking. Please read the tags and understand them before reading. Don't like, Don't read
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Little Witcher [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641898
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	Naughty Nights

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, here is a continuation of age play. i don't know where this would fit in chronologically in what i've already written, so enjoy as is! 
> 
> i do take requests, so if you want to see something written, hmu. the witcher fandom has been really good so far, and i'm glad there are others who would like to see geralt diapered. thanks for your suppot!

It takes a lot, but Geralt could swallow his pride. He did when he first asked Jaskier to take care of him so long ago. It all started with spooning, then hair washing, other washing, and so forth. 

So, he got on his knees next to where Jaskier is sitting down, and rested his crossed arms and chin on his lap, looking up with those golden eyes.

Jaskier looked away from his notebook and ran a hand through his hair, smiling, ‘“What’s this, my little one is being sweet and coming to me first? What a good little boy, so sweet.” 

Geralt shook his head, “I’m not a good boy. I’ve been bad.”

“You can still be good, even if you did something bad. But you should still tell daddy what you did wrong so I can fix it.” He figured that he was grumpy, or had peed himself. Maybe he was even feeling guilty for something he had done out in the field. 

“I spilled ink on one of your suits.”

That honestly surprised Jaskier. This was something most definitely not done accidentally, but it wasn’t too bad, Jaskier had, afterall, stained some of his suits with worse things on his own. He hid his frustration as he carded his fingers through his hair, noting that it would need to be washed soon. 

“Don’t worry love, I’ll get some milk and soap and it’ll be right as rain. You need to be more careful next time, and I think you deserve some time in the corner for that.” 

Geralt pouted, “No.” 

“What do you mean, ‘no?’ Do you want a spanking?” 

A beat passed before Geralt nodded, “Yes, please.” 

Jaskier almost laughed, “That’s something new, asking nicely for a punishment. A fat load of good a spanking would do, you know I could never actually hurt you, even if I wanted.” He pet his hair, “Go sit in the corner now before I change my mind.” 

Geralt slinked away, a frown staining his face. Though, that could just as easily be from the punishment he had earned. Justice hardly was a deterrent for a case of the grumpies. 

With his little boy in the corner, he left to get milk from the innkeep for the sole purpose of cleaning the spilled ink from his suit. 

When he came back, Geralt was out of the corner, standing in the middle of a mess he no doubt made. It seemed like he had taken one of Jaskier’s journals and torn several pages out. THe pages were strewn about the room, some crumples, but none looked to be completely destroyed. No rips, not obscuring ink stains or wet, dissolving paper. Still, it was a mess. 

Jaskier shook his head, irritation settling deep in his eyes as a low ‘ohohoho’ escaped his lips. 

He did keep himself from raising his voice, “Looks like someone really is a naughty boy. If you’re going to be a destructive brat, you’re going to stand on your tip toes and hold a coin to the wall with your nose.” 

“No.” He stuck his chin out, accenting his defiant tone. 

He raised his brows at the challenging tone, “You don’t get to make that call anymore.” He set down the cup of milk and drew closer, this time actually following through on his previous threat with a quick smack to the rear. 

Something in Geralt’s eyes shifted from defiant to something maybe hopeful, maybe pleading. 

And deep down, the bard knew what he would be pleading for, to be punished, but he’s always felt bad about being physical with Geralt. Especially when they’re playing with his more vulnerable self. And especially knowing what he went through in his childhood. So, he’d stick with just one smack. 

Surprisingly, the single hit was enough, and Geralt went to the corner with just one more look. Jaskier did make him hold a coin to the wall with his nose, making calves burn slowly. 

After a few minutes of standing, Geralt broke the silence, “Are you going to spank me?”

Jaskier hummed, “No, but you are going to have to do something to prove you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Like what?” It was hard to deny the curiosity in his voice. 

“You can help daddy put all these papers back in order while I try and treat the stain you made.” 

“What if I don't want to?”

“Then we’ll be having a lot of time-outs this week.”

Geralt sighed, “I don’t want to.”

He moved from his dutiful position in the corner, letting the coin clatter to the ground. He walked to the bed and picked up his stuffed horse that had been brought out a while ago. He stroked the fabric of the toy, genuinely enjoying the little thing and was already feeling guilty for what was about to come

Jaskire looked up, almost exasperated by that point. Geralt usually was stubborn, but not naughty, “You’re really having a hard time today, do you need to go to bed early? Maybe I need to limit your ale before playtime if you’re going to act like this. You need to be in the corner, right now, not playing with Ro—” 

He was cut off by the sound of fabric tearing. With a quick motion, Geralt had torn off one of the front legs of the plush horse. 

The bard gasped, he loved that toy almost as much as the real horse. His voice osftened, “Now why’d you go and do that?”

“Because. I’m naughty, I'm not a good boy.” Geralt could already feel his face getting hot with shame and remorse. He just broke his toy to get attention instead of asking again, more concretely for what he really wanted. He really was a bad boy.

Seeing him get upset, Jaskier stepped over to him and cupped his cheek, “Geralt, love, no, you are a good boy. Good boys are allowed to make messes sometimes, you don’t need to break your toys to get back at me or make up for your naughtiness or prove a point.” 

Tears started to well in his golden eyes and he shook his head,

“No, what, Geralt? I need you to use big boy words or I can't help you.”

He wasn’t feeling big enough to try and explain why he was doing what he was doing, but he did have enough in him to get out what he needed, “I need you to spank me, please.” 

Jaskier frowned, “Why? Don’t you feel bad enough? I don’t want to hurt you, baby boy.” He knew logistically,he couldn’t injure him, but he still didn’t want to try.

“Just. Please.” he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the slow tears trickling out of him. These were tears of guilt and frustration, what he needed was a good, cathartic cry. Something to show his guilt was taken away and he didn’t need to worry anymore. And being denied that release was only making it worse.

Jaskier finally seemed to understand and nodded. He gently took Roach and her leg from Geralt and put them aside to be mended. He then sat on the edge of the bed, taking Geralts’ hand in his and draped him over his lap. By then, the white haired man was practically putty in his hands and let himself be guided into formation. 

Jaskier raised a hand, “Are you sure about this, Geralt?”

He nodded, evidently going nonverbal, or more so than he normally was. 

With little remaining hesitation, he brought down his hand and landed a resounding smack. Gralt didn’t make so much as a peep. 

Taking her silence ass confirmation, Jaskir continued his assault on his behind. Slowly but surely, the pain began to take. And while the bard’s hands were built for dexterity rather than for strength, the ache grew with each passing spank. 

It settled deep into the muscle with a dull ache, but the surface of his ass still felt the light burn. 

He spanked him, and surely but slowly, the dam began to break. First, it was the residual dewey eyes, then sniffles and little gasps and sobs. But soon. Geralt was sobbing, his eyes wet and choking on wails. 

Jaskier kept a pretty consistent pace throughout the punishment. But once he cried, he slowed and slowly came to a stop. He rubbed his back for a moment before helping him up off his lap. 

From there, he reconfigured them so that he was leaning against the headboard with Geralt turned in such a way that his pink bottom was against the mattress with his legs draped over his lap and his head on his shoulder, crying. 

Jaskier reached a hand up to play with his hair, “‘There we go, silly boy. Feeling better?”

He gave a soft nod.

“Good, next time you don’t need to tear your toy to get daddy’s attention, just ask.”

He whined, “I did.” 

To be fair, he did, “I'll listen closer next time.” 

They sat in silence for a moment before Geralt spoke up, “Is Little Roach going to be okay?” His voice cracked and his eyes were welling with tears again.

“I’ll fix her up, that one leg might be a bit shorter than the rest, but I’ll fix her up, I promise.” He leaned down just a bit and kissed the top of his head. 

Another beat of silence passed, “Thank you. Daddy.”


End file.
